Dominion War Chronicles
by Tscorpio1701
Summary: This is the story of the Federation starship USS Ajax during the Dominon War. Her mission of peaceful exploration has been replaced with the mission of war.
1. Ch:1 Mercy Mission

AN: Currently a simple oneshot idea I had a year ago and been working on and off since and getting a little feedback on the Spacebattles blog as I've been writing it.

 **Dominion War Chronicles**

 **Ch1:Mercy Mission**

 **USS Ajax, Captain's Ready Room**

 _Captains personal log; Terran Date 22.08.2373, Captain James Macintyre, Commanding officer USS Ajax._

 _I really don't know what to make of what's going on, on Cardassia. Gul Dukat making a deal with the Dominion has not only endangered the rest of the Alpha Quadrant, he's practically made his own people slaves under the Dominion. He just doesn't know it yet. I only wish Starfleet didn't take so long to begin upgrading the fleet, especially the Excelsior- and Constitution-class generations._

 _Unfortunately, though I am loath to admit it, the Ajax while an effective starship in its heyday is still in need of an upgrade, as well as a general refit, but the Ajax isn't scheduled for such a refit until six months from now. Fortunately I've got a damned good crew, and a very inventive chief engineer in Commander Macdougan. Duncan is a veritable wizard in engineering, and his team has done wonders with what we've got. I only wish I could be a hundred percent sure that it's going to be enough against the Jem'Hadar._

 _My ship has been ordered to Deep Space 9 and I'm to meet with Captain Sisko for new orders. Being assigned to DS9 will probably be interesting, being so close to the Cardassian border, I just wish I felt more confident about the Ajax's chances against the Jem'Hadar in her current condition._

 _End log._

Captain Macintyre, a man in his mid thirties with short dark brown hair and a lean build, leaned back in his comfortable arm chair as he processed his own words in his ready room. The making of his own personal logs always seemed to help him cope with the stresses of command, particularly since this was only his second command after commanding a smaller Centaur command, a vessel that fulfilled the same role as the old Miranda-class only a generation more advanced.

His own personal musings was interrupted by a call from the bridge. _"Captain, we've just entered the Bajoran system. We're ten minutes away from DS9,"_ said a woman's voice.

Mildly irritated Captain Macintyre straightened up in his chair and stood up to his full six foot height. "I'm on my way!" he returned then made the twenty short steps from the ready room, through the short curving corridor to the bridge. The bridge itself still retained the original design of the Flight III Excelsior, except for the updated LCARS displays, though they still had the same blue-green colour scheme of the original displays.

In the captain's chair was a thirty year old woman wearing a red command uniform and had the three rank pips of a commander. Her shoulder length dark auburn hair was braided into a tight bun and she was reading a PADD. As soon as he stepped onto the bridge a young andorian female ensign at the starboard-aft science station noticed his presence on the bridge and before he could do anything the young ensign's voice rang out, "Captain on the bridge."

Immediately everyone stood at attention as protocol demanded. "As you were people. You don't need to stand on protocol with me, especially since we're only a few minutes away from our destination," said the Captain much to the crew's slight embarrassment and relief, except for the woman who used to be sitting in the captain's chair and was now sitting in the XO's chair and she had a slightly annoyed look, but she covered it quickly with a slight smile.

"I was just keeping your seat warm, sir," the XO of his ship said.

"And you warmed it well, Commander Eckland," said Captain Macintyre as he settled into his seat. "I assume that we've contacted Bajor Command?"

"Yes sir, we've been assigned a flight path directly to DS9 and we've also received a summons to meet with both Captain Sisko and Vice-Admiral Nechayev as soon as we've docked," she said to Captain Macintyre's surprise.

"I thought I was only meeting with Captain Sisko. I wonder what the Admiral would want with me?" he mused.

"Maybe it has something to do with the DMZ and the Cardassians. Admiral Nechayev was in charge of reining in the Maquis and the point person for relations with the Cardassians," Commander Eckland supplied.

"Maybe," he agreed. "We'll find out our little role here soon enough I suppose. I just wish the brass could be a little bit more forthcoming," he said in annoyance.

Commander Eckland merely smiled at his annoyance. His conflict with the brass on certain subjects was the stuff of legends in Starfleet. The situation with the Maquis being a case-in-point with his belief that they got a raw deal and Starfleet should have been given the authority by the Federation to protect those colonies and increase their presence along the border. The Cardassians would never have stood a chance against Starfleet, a stance she agreed with.

The Ajax quickly slowed to sub-light speed and began to approach Deep Space 9, a former Cardassian ore processing station that looked like an oversized bicycle wheel with docking pylons that curved inward from above and below the outer docking ring.

Commander Eckland's lips curled slightly in mild disgust. "I never really liked Cardassian design. It's too spartan and the angles are just wrong, to my eyes at least."

The captain could only snort in amusement. "Helm, coordinate with DS9 Ops and begin docking procedures."

"Aye sir," said the young human lieutenant at the helm, a young blond man who expertly handled the helm like a virtuoso. "Locking onto the navigational beacon and sliding into the lane," he reported as he slowly brought the ship closer to one of the upper docking pylons.

As they approached other ships came into view. Mostly Miranda-class starships that were lazily orbiting the station, though most of them lacked the standard roll bar, indicating either science- or cargo-refit vessels, though most likely cargo-refits judging by the small fleet of small cargo shuttles and work bees that were flitting around the small fleet of ships surrounding the station.

Most of the other ships in the small fleet were Excelsior-class heavy cruisers and Centaur-class destroyers, all of them were undergoing field maintenance and resupply operations. Docked to one of the station's lower pylons was a Nebula-class heavy tactical cruiser, most likely Admiral Nechayev's flagship.

"Which airlock will we be using to dock to the station?" he asked the helm officer.

"Port engineering airlock sir," replied the helm officer.

Before they could stand up to leave the communications officer said, "Sir, Captain Sisko requests that you beam directly to Ops."

"Must be pretty important if they can't wait for us to go through the airlock and customs," said the Captain as he stood up. "Commander Tora you have bridge," he quickly commanded his bajoran tactical officer who nodded back and took the captain's chair while the Captain and XO quickly walked off the bridge to the starboard turbolift.

 **((((((((((DWC))))))))))**

 **DS9, Ops.**

Minutes later the two of them beamed into Ops which was a hive of activity with multiple Starfleet officers and Bajoran Militia working consoles and entering and leaving every second. At the centre of this hive was a short bajoran woman with red hair wearing a red uniform and had the rank of major, which quickly identified her as Major Kira, the bajoran liaison officer.

"Welcome to Deep Space 9 Captain Macintyre, Commander. The Captain and Admiral are waiting in his office," the major greeted distractedly. "Alright, begin transferring the Mark 12 torpedo casings from the Thalassic to cargo bay 4 for now..." they heard as they headed towards the captain's office. They soon found themselves facing Captain Sisko, a tall, bald man with dark skin and a goatee, and Admiral Nechayev, a blonde human woman in her early forties with a fair complexion.

"I'm glad you could come so quickly, Captain," said the relatively young admiral. "Unfortunately we don't have time for the usual pleasantries. As you know Gul Dukat just recently promised to make Cardassia whole again, by destroying every Maquis colony and forcibly ejecting every Klingon in Cardassian space. Only a few hours ago our listening posts detected near the Cardassian border an increase in comm. chatter between the Cardassian 2nd and 4th Orders and the Jem'Hadar Fleet," she said as she pointed to a nearby monitor with a map of the sector.

"We believe it's only a matter of time before the colonies in the DMZ are attacked, so we have begun evacuating as many of the colonies as we can. The problem is that with the recent Borg attack Starfleet is stretched thin in this sector."

"And that's why you're bringing in every starship within range, which just so happens to be the 7th Fleet, which you remember sent a good chunk of its forces to intercept the Borg cube in the Typhon sector, so we're severely under strength," said Captain Macintyre, remembering bitterly that he had been unable to join the fight. The Ajax was too far away on a survey mission and just didn't have the speed needed to catch up before it was all over.

The Admiral nodded, and Captain Sisko took over. "Yes, and your ship, along with a couple of other starships, the Centaur-class destroyers Decatur and Revanche, will be assisting in the evacuation of the colonies on Dorvan V. They already have the transports needed to evacuate, but what they don't have is a proper escort."

"And you couldn't have just transmitted these orders over sub-space because?" Commander Eckland asked.

"Because they couldn't risk the Dominion intercepting the orders and sending a much stronger force to wipe them out and the ships they send out to escort them, commander! Basic operational security, remember?" Captain Macintyre gently reprimanded. "When do we leave?" he asked.

"As soon as the Ajax, the Decatur and the Revanche have been resupplied," continued Captain Sisko. "Your also getting a fresh supply of photon torpedoes. I heard about that little skirmish you had with those Klingon raiders a few months ago." Those memories made both the captain and XO wince in unison.

"We'd better get back before the officer I left in charge grants shore leave to half the crew," said Captain Macintyre as both he and his XO began to leave. Before the doors opened the Captain turned back to Captain Sisko and Admiral Nechayev. "I hope that after this war the Federation won't be so quick to compromise with snakes like the Cardassians!" he said in a parting shot to the Admiral before leaving the office.

The admiral's eyes tightened in barely contained anger as the younger captain left.

"I take it that Captain Macintyre is one of the harsher critics of the Federation-Cardassian peace treaty?" Captain Sisko asked after the two officers left his office.

"Yes, much to the detriment of his career," she said in a neutral tone, much to the surprise of Captain Sisko. "Oh, I don't have anything personal against him. I even share some of his opinions about the treaty. I just don't vocalize them as much, and there are some people on the council that have some deep connections in Starfleet that have tried to make sure he doesn't advance any further than he has. Not that he wants to leave his position as Captain of the Ajax anytime soon."

 **((((((((((DWC))))))))))**

 **USS Ajax**

 **Transporter Room 1**

Once again they went through the tingling sensation of being transported, a somewhat disorienting experience the first few times, but it was something that Captain Macintyre had gotten used to during his long years of service. They both nodded to the transporter chief at the controls.

"Commander I suggest you get Commander Tora to get those fresh torpedoes stored. I'll contact the captains of the Revanche and the Decatur and coordinate with them," Captain Macintyre ordered as they entered a nearby turbolift. The ride was swift and they soon emerged from the aft turbolift access, behind the Master System Display wall, and the two split up. The captain headed for his ready room while Commander Eckland walked onto the bridge in search of Tora who was sitting at the tactical station behind the captain's and XO's chair.

"I'm surprised that you did not keep the captain's chair, Commander," she said, announcing her presence on the bridge.

Tora smiled back a little embarrassed. "It didn't feel right to be sitting in the Captain's chair. Besides I prefer the view from back here."

She only managed to force a small smile on her face. "We're getting a fresh supply of photon torpedoes. Tactical systems are your responsibility, make sure they're secured!"

"Aye sir," he answered back neutrally.

She looked around the bridge and continued. "Put me on ship-wide," she requested of the bridge communications officer. "All hands, this is the XO. I'm sorry to say, but we will not be able to allow shore leave for any of the crew while we're here. We're only staying long enough to resupply with fresh deuterium, anti-matter and new photon torpedoes for a mission. Further information will be provided on a need to know basis." With that she cut the ship-wide comm. channel.

Meanwhile in the captain's ready room Captain Macintyre was in conference with his two counterparts via a large monitor in split-screen mode. It usually displayed an artist's rendering of the Ajax with his home colony of New Britannia, and its extensive orbital shipyard complex, in the background. On the left was an andorian male in his early-to-mid fifties with antennae moving subtly with a small smile on his face. On the right a younger human male of Asian descent who looked like he couldn't have been older than thirty three years old and sported a wide ever present grin.

"It's good to see you again, Captain th'Zarath, my old friend," said Captain Macintyre with a smile.

The older andorian chuckled slightly. " _Please Captain Macintyre, we're now the same rank. No need for such formality, especially from my former first officer. Call me Shras."_

"Then I insist that you call me James. Captain Hyuk, I assume that you're treating my former command with the respect that she deserves," said James in a rather severe tone, which made the younger captain's grin lessen ever so slightly.

" _Of course Captain Macintyre. The Revanche may be an older ship, but she has been lovingly maintained for the last thirty years of her impeccable service. She was even outfitted with four brand new type 9 phaser arrays during her last refit,"_ said Captain Shin Hyuk with an even bigger grin. _"I can't wait to try them out against the cardassians."_

"It's not just the cardassians we have to contend with. I assume you've both been reading up on the cardassians new ally, the Dominion?" Captain Macintyre asked, both nodded back.

Captain th'Zarath's face became grave. _"Yes. The Jem'Hadars fanatic loyalty to the Founders has me worried, especially since they destroyed the Odyssey with a suicide run when there was no need for one."_

"That was most likely a demonstration of what they are willing to do for victory, and to sow the seeds of fear in their enemies, which just so happens to be us," said Captain Macintyre in agreement.

" _We do have an advantage that the Odyssey didn't have. Our shields have been modified and enhanced to resist their weaponry, and our weapons have been adjusted accordingly to be more effective against them. The Jem'Hadar and the Cardassians are tough, but we can handle them,"_ said the younger Captain Hyuk.

Both Captain th'Zarath and Captain Macintyre had to resist shaking their heads in frustration at the younger captain's attitude. _"Attitudes like that is what sinks starships, Captain Hyuk,"_ said Captain th'Zarath sternly.

All Captain Macintyre did was glare at the younger captain, whose grin became more sheepish than shit eating, and continued the meeting.

 **((((((((((DWC))))))))))**

 **USS Ajax**

 **Torpedo storage**

Deep within the Ajax' engineering hull was a huge storage bay that held the racks for the ship's complement of guided projectiles, typically photon torpedoes and various types of unmanned probes. At the central inventory console Tora Benke was working with the armoury team on getting his latest toys into their proper place. As the pallets of torpedoes were transported aboard they were immediately moved by mechanical arms onto a series of conveyer belts that ran close to the cargo-transporter pad, and he was in charge of overseeing their delivery and storage, and he was happy for receiving them. These were the latest make of photon torpedo for starship use, the MK 12, which had only finished final combat worthiness testing a year previously.

Now came the fun part of calibrating the Ajax's and the torpedoes targeting systems for optimal targeting, and for that he had drafted in most of the ship's science teams to assist. If they can calibrate a shipboard sensor array to scan various anomalies, they can easily calibrate targeting scanners, especially since he had given them the parameters for the torpedoes targeting systems.

As he was conducting a spot check on one of the new torpedoes a familiar voice made itself known. "I see that you are enjoying yourself." This startled Tora and made him bang his head into a nearby torpedo rack, making his latest visitor to his domain wince in sympathy.

"Commander Macdougan, what brings you up from your beloved engine room?" he asked as he gingerly rubbed his head.

"Just doing a final inspection of the ship before we launch again, and to see how you were doing," said the older Chief Engineer of the Ajax, a man who looked only slightly older than the captain and had a neatly trimmed ginger moustache that matched his equally ginger curly hair and wore a black engineers workman's vest over his duty uniform that had various tools and diagnostic equipment in multiple pockets.

Tora smiled back at the older human. "I'm doing great. We finally got some high quality torpedoes this time. MK 12 photon torpedoes with a range of ten light seconds and a maximum yield of 300 isotons these babies can put a huge dent into any known shield and one-shot a Cardassian Galor-class destroyer."

"Which I'm sure with your expert marksmanship you will get every time," said Commander Macdougan. "Scuttlebutt says that we're heading for the DMZ to evacuate a Maquis colony?"

"I don't really know, but wherever we are going we're going in loaded for bear. This is a full wartime complement we're getting. Five hundred of these beauties are being transported aboard, and the warheads are being shuttled over as we speak," said Tora as he continued to inspect his torpedo.

"I see you put most of the science teams to work on the torpedoes," observed Commander Macdougan. "I hope you cleared it with Commander T'Entreia? You know how she doesn't like having her people pressed into service by either of us."

"She's a Vulcan, how can she have likes and dislikes?" Tora naively asked.

"Youngster, when it comes to Vulcans their logic is not only used to keep their emotions under wraps, it can also be used to drive us emotional species slowly insane," the chief engineer replied. "Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"Don't worry, I cleared it with her before I took them. She said she understood the logic of the request."

"Good. I really didn't want to deal with an insane Bajoran," said Commander Macdougan as he took his leave of the torpedo storage bay, and Tora went back to work.

 **((((((((((DWC))))))))))**

 **USS Ajax**

 **Primary Bridge, five hours later.**

After five hours of hard work the small task force of three starships were in formation and underway to the DMZ at their maximum cruising speed, which was warp 8.5, and would arrive at their destination in less than 24 hours. There was tension on the bridge as the crew had heard Gul Dukat's promise broadcasted from Cardassia and rebroadcasted by the Federation News Service, and they were headed in the direction of the fire.

Captain Macintyre took in the feel of his bridge and gave everyone a reassuring smile as he worked his chair's comm. panel and three dulcet whistle tones rang out throughout the entire ship. "Attention all hands, this is the captain. As you all probably know we are on a course that will take us to the DMZ. Most of you have heard of the Maquis, some of us even have sympathy for their plight. Well today, for the first time since the Federation signed that treaty with the Cardassians four years ago, we're going to assist one of those colonies, Dorvan V."

The feelings of shock and surprise went through the ship like a great wave and could be felt like one by every telepathic species onboard. The captain waited a few moments for the news to sink in.

"Our mission is to escort the evacuation transports from Dorvan V into Federation space. Currently there is an undeclared cold war between the Federation and the Dominion, but the Maquis have been bleeding the Cardassian military for some time, and they have asked their new allies to exterminate them, and have already begun ejecting the Klingons from their territory. Will we allow them to exterminate our people?" the Captain asked of his crew and throughout the ship the crew answered with a resounding, "NO!" that echoed across the comm. system.

"I thought not. We will remain at yellow alert until we reach Dorvan V, but once we're there be ready to go to red alert status. Stand to your duties, trust in yourselves and the crewmates next to you. Make your ship proud, make yourselves proud, and make this ship ready for her biggest brawl yet!" With those parting words he closed the channel and the entire bridge crew stood up and saluted him with proud smiles on their faces, except for Commander Eckland who merely saluted him.

"Good speech sir," she said, not a single twitch to her neutral face could be seen to betray her thoughts, much like a Vulcan.

The Captain stood himself and saluted his bridge crew back. "Enough of that now, we've got a job to do. Helm, how long until we reach Dorvan V?"

"At our current speed 22 hours and 47 minutes, sir," replied the helmsman.

"Very well, Commander Eckland see if we have any intelligence assets near Dorvan V, we're going to need a proper layout of the battlefield."

"Battlefield sir?" a surprised Commander Eckland asked. "You believe there is going to be a battle?"

"You heard what Admiral Nechayev said. The Cardassians and their Dominion allies are ready for war, and after they have dealt with the Klingons they'll turn their eye towards the DMZ and the Maquis colonies," said Captain Macintyre.

Commander Eckland nodded in understanding and began to consult her ever present PADD. "There are a number of listening posts along the border with long-range-sensors that cover that entire sector, as well as a number of Class-5 intelligence drones nearby."

"Good. Make contact with those outposts and have them provide a direct sensor-patch into their network, and download the latest logs from the drones," the Captain ordered as he stood up from his chair. "I'll be in my ready room. Transfer a copy of those logs there as soon they come through."

"Aye sir," Commander Eckland answered with a slight tightening around the eyes and mouth.

Captain Macintyre's own eyes tightened in suspicion. "Once those drones and listening posts have been contacted could you join me in my ready room?"

Commander Eckland instantly recognised the request for the order that it was and merely nodded in answer. "Yes sir."

Minutes later Commander Eckland came marching in with an equally high strung gait. "Reporting as ordered Captain."

"Tell me Commander, after only a few weeks of being my first officer do we have a problem?" he asked.

"Sir?" she asked confused.

"I know that you haven't been happy here, ever since the last Borg attack, only two weeks after you became my first officer after being the chief tactical officer aboard the USS Leyte Gulf, a ship you'd served on for a number of years. At first you were an exemplary first officer, but ever since then you've been distant, moody, and downright unsociable."

"Sir, I know I haven't been in the best of moods, but I have been performing my duties to the best of my ability, it's just that..." she bit back the last before she could blurt it out.

"Just what exactly?" the captain pressed.

She turned away from her captain for a moment, seemingly warring with herself about what to do. She turned back to her captain and gave him a beady eye. "I had a number of close friends aboard the Leyte Gulf. She was my first assignment as an ensign, then later as a junior tactical officer and then finally as chief tactical officer." A genuine smile graced her lips, but it vanished almost as quickly as it appeared.

"When I first got the offer of serving as your first officer I thought it was a terrific opportunity for advancement. To serve under a captain with a distinguished, and colourful, record such as yours would prepare me for a command of my own. Maybe even return to the Leyte Gulf as her captain. Now it's impossible!" she said and continued bitterly. "All of my friends on that ship are now either dead or assimilated, while I was here on some stupid patrol along the DMZ when I could have been helping my friends fight off the Borg."

"Sounds like a bad case of survivor's guilt. Have you considered talking to a..."

"To a councillor? No way! They always stick their noses where they're not wanted, and I prefer to keep my personal life private. The only reason I'm talking to you is because you're my superior officer," she retorted.

"Well then, judging by that little outburst I'd say you definitely need to talk to one. I need you right now, but after the mission you will either see the councillor or I will begin looking for a new first officer!" said Captain Macintyre in a clear dismissal and Commander Eckland marched out of his ready room. He quickly punched in the comm. codes for the ship's councillor. Seconds later a visage of a middle-aged betazoid male appeared on the small 15 inch screen. "Doctor Rixa I've got a potential new patient for you."

 **((((((((((DWC))))))))))**

 **DMZ, Dorvan V**

 **22 hours later**

Dorvan V is an M-class planet with a variety of climates similar to Earth, though the surface that's not covered by water looked more like a dust-ball from orbit than green. Usually the traffic around this planet is light, but today it is more hectic than it has been since the founding of the colony. Several bulky Federation colony transports were sitting in orbit landing and launching evacuation shuttles while several modified Maquis Peregrine-class fighters and Condor-class raiders stood guard over them, watching for incoming enemy ships.

In the outer system three flashes signified the arrival of the Starfleet escorts and they immediately made a beeline for Dorvan V at full impulse. On the bridge of the Ajax there had just been a shift change back to Alpha shift after the Gamma shift finished. The captain and XO were sitting in their respective chairs with steaming mugs of coffee in their hands. The captain sipped gingerly at a steaming hot Raktajino while the XO began swallowing down a slightly cooler Black Arabian mix from Earth.

"Commander Tora, run a full sensor scan of the system. We need confirmation of the info that the listening posts and drones sent us," the Captain ordered and the tactical officer nodded in compliance. Immediately faster than light subspace waves emanated from the Ajax's primary sensor arrays which lit up the entire solar system and provided a full real-time picture.

"The evacuation is in full swing. I'm seeing a lot of shuttle traffic and transporter activity from the ten Conestoga-class colony transports. There also seems to be a number of Maquis ships in orbit in a standard patrol pattern." A small alarm sounded from his console. "Looks like a squadron's worth of fighters are moving to intercept us."

"Open a channel to the Maquis fighter squadron, I want to speak to their leader!" the Captain quickly ordered. Seconds later the image of a dark skinned man who looked to be in his fifties, but Captain Macintyre knew to only be 41 years old.

" _Well, well, if it isn't my old comrades in arms,"_ said the Maquis squadron leader bitterly. _"About time Starfleet was on our side for a change."_

"Hello Mister Hudson. Looks like you've had it rough," said the younger captain.

" _Yes, well, dodging Cardassian patrols and making life miserable for them doesn't lend itself to a stress free lifestyle,"_ said the now identified Cal Hudson, former Commander in Starfleet. _"I'm not really surprised that they sent this many starships here to assist, but three combat vessels as escort seems like a bit much to protect a refugee convoy. Has it begun?"_

"What do you think has begun?" the Captain asked.

" _That the Cardassians and their Dominion allies are coming to wipe us out?"_

"They've already started ejecting the Klingons from their territory. Starfleet believes that it is only a matter of time before they turn their eyes on you. My orders are to protect this colony until it has been evacuated and then escort you back to Federation space," said the Captain and Hudson's face took on a worried look.

" _And what of my people? We're still considered terrorists!"_ said Hudson dejectedly.

"I honestly don't know, but in light of recent events I expect that there will be a full pardon for all Maquis. You could come back to Starfleet if that is your wish."

Hudson could only shake his head. _"No, I don't think so. There's been a little too much bad blood between us."_

"Well, it's an offer that will stand until you make a final decision. What's the status of your forces in this system?"

" _Our forces?"_ To the surprise of everyone he began chuckling. _"Our forces are little more than these few squadrons of Peregrine fighters and Condor-class raiders, plus a couple of surprises. Just don't expect us to be more than a simple annoyance to the Jem'Hadar. We used up most of our remaining photon torpedoes on the last time the Jem'Hadar tried to raid us."_

"Raids?" Commander Eckland asked.

" _Yes. Both the Cardassians and the Jem'Hadar have been sending raiding parties into the zone. We've lost a lot of good people in the last few days,"_ he said tiredly.

"Maybe we can help you there. Commander Tora, how many MK 8 torpedoes do we have onboard?" the Captain asked, confusing the younger tactical officer.

"Let me check," said Tora as he consulted his console. "We've got a seventy five of them left. We used most of them in that little skirmish with the Klingons."

"I assume you could use seventy five photon torpedoes?" the Captain asked and Hudson smiled.

" _Yes, we could. I'll have my Condor-class raiders come pick them up. They're the only ships I have that can use MK 8 torpedoes. Our fighters normally use the much smaller Pygorrian MK 4D photon torpedoes. Hudson out."_ With that the squadron of Maquis fighters, led by Hudson's Condor, the Huntress, headed back on their patrol while a number of other Condors began to approach the Ajax.

"Commander Tora, have your team begin transferring the torpedoes over to the Maquis raiders," the Captain ordered.

"Aye sir," said Tora as he called up the armoury.

Commander Eckland however looked distinctly uncomfortable. "Sir, wouldn't giving the Maquis seventy five photon torpedoes be grounds to charge us with aiding and abetting terrorists?"

"Maybe a few days ago, but not today," said the Captain, smiling slightly at his XO's discomfort, then turned serious once again. "I want a round the clock watch for any Cardassian and Dominion forces and full tachyon sensor sweeps of the system, just in case the Dominion might have cloaked ships."

At the primary science console, located at the starboard-aft of the bridge, a severe looking Vulcan woman, whom by human standards looked to be in her late twenties, nodded and began the tachyon scans. "Captain, I recommend we deploy our full complement of sensor probes to enhance the tachyon scans and extend the range. They will give us more warning and give us a better image of what we will be facing. Better than the long range sensors from the listening posts."

"Do it!" said the captain and immediately she began coordinating the probe launches and scans with Tora.

Hours passed and the evacuation continued apace, but there were a number of oddities that kept cropping up in the tachyon scans, and T'Entreia didn't like unexplained anomalies, especially when battle was expected, but thanks to the enhanced sensor resolution provided by the probes launched earlier she was closer to an answer.

She decided to call up the XO to her station. "Commander, I believe I have something you should see."

Commander Eckland's interest was piqued. Their Vulcan science officer rarely called either of the senior officers without a damned good reason. She studied the sensor readouts, but she was barely able to grasp what she was seeing on the science console's monitors. "Okay, what am I looking at?"

"What you are seeing on the monitor is a small number of subspace anomalies that we have been detecting with the makeshift tachyon sensor net being generated by twenty of our class-7 sensor probes. Anomalies that are consistent with cloaking devices," replied T'Entreia to the shock and surprise of Commander Eckland.

"Have you been able to determine if they are cloaked Dominion ships?" she asked.

"I do not believe that they are. Their characteristics are more in line with Klingon cloaking devices than a Romulan one, which if you remember is what they would have had access to from the failed joint Tal'shiar, Obsidian Order attack on the Founders home-world," said T'Entreia.

"Klingons?" Commander Eckland exclaimed in surprise, barely above a whisper, but it was enough to pique the Captain's interest.

"What about the Klingons?" he asked.

"Well, Commander T'Entreia just told me about some anomalies that she believes to be generated by Klingon cloaking devices," Commander Eckland replied nervously.

This confused the captain slightly. "I thought the Klingons were several light years away, being forcefully ejected from Cardassian space?"

"They are, or at least according to the latest reports from our listening posts on the border," replied Commander Eckland as she took a quick glance at the ever present PADD in her hands.

"I do not believe that these are Klingon ships either," continued T'Entreia. "I think that they may be Maquis ships, modified with Klingon cloaking devices. The anomalies are a lot smaller than those generated by even a B'rel-class bird-of-prey, which indicates possibly smaller ships, like Condor-class Maquis raiders."

A thoughtful look crossed both Commander Eckland and Captain Macintyre's faces. "Well, Mister Hudson did say that they had a few surprises hidden away. Keep an eye on them, but don't forget that the Dominion is what we should be looking out for. Good catch T'Entreia," said Captain Macintyre and Commander Eckland nodded in agreement, and even let a small smile grace her face.

Another hour went by without incident and the final evacuation shuttles were finally leaving Dorvan V, but trouble was brewing. The first sign of trouble was when the comm. officer called out, "Captain, reports coming in from our listening posts along the border. Two groups of Dominion warships are approaching the system. The first is a small group of approximately four Jem'Hadar warships that are less than five minutes out, followed by a much larger group. They've identified two Cardassian warships and approximately eight, possibly ten, Jem'Hadar warships. No specifics."

"Red alert, all hands to battle stations!" Commander Eckland quickly ordered and the lights dimmed noticeably and the yellow bands of light turned red and began flashing for a few seconds, followed by three rapid tones from the comm. system that repeated every few seconds for two minutes.

"Commander T'Entreia, focus the long range scanners on that vector. We need to know exactly what we're facing," the Captain ordered curtly.

Within seconds, with the same Vulcan efficiency as she did everything else, T'Entreia quickly worked her console and soon got an even more detailed view of their opposition. "Confirmed. Four Jem'Hadar fighters are approaching the system, with a much larger force of two Cardassian Keldon-class cruisers and eight more Jem'Hadar fighters following twenty minutes after the first group arrives."

"Helm, move to intercept those fighters, tell the Decatur and Revanche to form up on our flanks," the captain ordered.

Immediately the three Federation vessels broke orbit from Dorvan V and out of its gravity well. Like a trio of well trained peregrine falcons they moved together in a delta pattern formation and began routing power to shields and weapons and opened up their torpedo ports. On the bridge the atmosphere was tense as the view-screen displayed a three dimensional tactical overlay of the battle area and showed the four Jem'Hadar fighters positions and their projected course, which was a straight line towards Dorvan V and the evacuation transports.

Intersecting the Jem'Hadar's course were three delta shaped Starfleet icons that represented his ship and the ships that were flanking him, and Macintyre knew time was running out, but some things had to be done first.

"Hail those Jem'Hadar fighters, and standby all phaser banks. Lock on as soon as they are in effective firing range!" he ordered tensely, his jaw set and his muscles unconsciously readied themselves for a fight.

"No answer, sir," replied the comm. officer.

"Open a channel!" he ordered, and noted the time to engagement, one minute and forty five seconds. The comm. officer indicated with a sharp nod and a comment. "You're on Captain!"

"This is Captain James Macintyre of the Federation starship Ajax. We are here to evacuate Federation civilians from this system and I have been ordered to protect them. Any attack on my ships or the civilian transports will be responded to with deadly force. End!" With that the comm. channel was closed.

There was no response to his warning, and if he was being honest with himself he didn't expect one. The minute passed and the seconds began ticking down, slower and slower, until finally the clock ticked down to zero and the battle was joined.

The first to fire was the Jem'Hadar. Short powerful blasts of blue phased polaron beams lanced out at extreme range and scored hits, mostly on the Ajax being the primary target, rocking the ship.

"Return fire. Overcharge the forward phaser banks," the captain barked and Tora gladly complied.

From the forward phaser banks twin beams of gold lanced out at one of the Jem'Hadar fighters. The beams lasted for only two seconds, but in those two seconds its shields collapsed and compressed nadion particles accelerated to light speed tore through the armour and impacted the warp matrix, causing it to explode.

The two closest fighters were rocked by their comrade's destruction and their shields were strained. At the same time both the Decatur and Revanche opened up with their own phasers.

The Decatur fired a rippling barrage of phaser pulse blasts from its phaser banks on the fighter furthest from the explosion. The pulse blasts, similar to those created by the Defiant's phaser cannons, quickly tore down its target's shields and started ravaging the fighter's hull. Layers of armour flaked off until the inner workings were exposed, and soon after they hit something vital, as the fighter immolated itself from internal explosions.

The Revanche meanwhile opened up with its own type 9 phaser arrays upon the two fighters closest to the explosions. One fighter lost its shields and took a hit to its starboard nacelle, which began leaking warp plasma, but returned fire with a pair of torpedoes as it passed. Both hit along the dorsal shields of the Centaur class destroyer and shook the ship to its bones. In retaliation the Revanche launched a photon torpedo set to maximum yield from its rear launcher. The torpedo had only a short flight and hit the unshielded fighter right up its tail. The duranium armoured nose of the torpedo ripped through the thick armour into the very guts of the fighter, then moments later detonated, vaporizing the fighter in a blast as bright as the sun.

The second fighter, the last one, banked hard to starboard and launched a spread of its own torpedoes, all aimed for the Revanche. One after the other they impacted, straining the Revanche's shields to breaking point, until the last one hit. Most of the energy from the detonation broke over the shields, but in the last few milliseconds they failed and the energy, a mix of high energy plasma and hard gamma radiation, bit deeply into the forward port quarter of the ship's saucer and sent it tumbling forward end over end.

The fighter then began an attack run on the Ajax, coming in from her starboard aft quarter, firing multiple phased polaron beams, which shook the ship once again and bled through the shields, evidenced by the long burn marks left by the Dominion weapons, but did not penetrate the tough Federation/Klingon Cold War-era armoured hull.

On the bridge of the Ajax it was barely controlled chaos, and adding to the chaos was the shaking of the ship which knocked everyone who was standing and not holding onto something down to the deck.

"Damage report?" the Captain demanded.

A young lieutenant at the engineering console just to the left of the viewscreen dutifully reported, even though he was scared out of his wits. "Shields are down to sixty percent, and we've got bleed-through along the starboard side of the engineering hull, but no hull breaches, yet."

Captain Macintyre took in the report and made a decision. "Commander Tora, launch torpedoes, I want that ship out of my sky!"

"Aye sir," he replied, but before he could launch his torpedoes the Decatur beat him to the punch with a pair of its own torpedoes. One punched straight through the port nacelle strut and kept on going and sent the fighter spinning, while the second impacted the belly, penetrated deeply within the guts of the fighter and blew it up from within, reducing the offending scarab shaped fighter to its constituent atoms.

A sense of euphoria and relief flooded the bridge, but this was not the end.

"Status report, what happened to the Revanche?" the captain requested, and Tora brought up an image of a stabilizing Centaur with a good chunk of its hull bitten off and multiple black scars crisscrossed the hull, erasing most of its name from the hull, and the dorsal type-9 phaser array that Captain Hyuk had been so happy to receive had been badly torn apart.

"Sir, the Revanche is hailing us, it's Captain Hyuk," reported the comm. officer.

"Put him through," said the captain tiredly.

Moments later a badly dishevelled Captain Hyuk appeared on the viewscreen, nursing a nasty cut to his forehead, and his traditional grin was nowhere in sight. _"It seems that you were right. These bastards are a lot tougher than I thought."_

"What's your status, Captain?" Captain Macintyre asked.

A PADD appeared in Captain Hyuk's hands. _"We've lost a good chunk of our forward port quarter. The shield grid in that section has been destroyed so we've only got partial forward shielding, and we lost our dorsal phaser array. It's a real big mess over here sir, but we're still combat capable."_

"Maybe, but you're not staying. The last evacuation shuttles have landed and the transports are ready to leave. I need you to escort those ships to safety," said Captain Macintyre to the surprise of Captain Hyuk.

" _But Captain..."_

"With a compromised hull you'd be lucky to be able to make warp six, the top speed of the Conestoga-class transports, and we'll need to be able to make better than warp 9.6 if we're going to be able to outrun the Cardassians and the Jem'Hadar. Besides, I've got a feeling we're going to need every ship and good crew, and you've just gotten some very hard earned experience," said Captain Macintyre.

" _Sir we can still fight. We still have our torpedo launchers and an almost full complement, besides I just got a report from my chief engineer. We can't jump to warp. The structural damage is just far too extensive. If we exceed warp 2 we'd tear ourselves apart,"_ said Captain Hyuk dejectedly. His first command, and he was about to lose it.

"Captain, enemy ships have just entered the system. They'll be within effective firing range in five minutes," reported Commander T'Entreia.

"Let's muddy the waters a bit, shall we? Set the probes to maximum jamming mode. I want them to be both blind and deaf in this system, and tie our targeting scanners into their jamming frequencies," Captain Macintyre ordered with a devious smile of his own. "Tell the evacuation ships and the Maquis to clear out. We'll hold the Dominion here!"

He turned back to Captain Hyuk. "Captain, I want you to begin evacuating all non-essential personnel from your ship to mine and the Decatur. I'll have our transporter rooms ready to beam out the rest of your crew out the moment your unable to fight."

Captain Hyuk's grin returned slightly. _"Don't worry sir. We'll make her last fight one worthy of a Klingon Opera!"_ With those parting words the channel was cut and the non-essential crew began beaming over in the little time they had left.

Not far away the small convoy of transports left under the cover of intense jamming with several Maquis Peregrine-class fighters flying close escort, though there were no Condors with them. They had all vanished from sight and sensors and Captain Macintyre became a little more hopeful. Time however was running short and the Jem'Hadar were closing fast, with the Cardassians not far behind.

"I guess it's time we really show them what this old workhorse can really do! Commander Tora, begin launching photon torpedoes the moment they are in range. I want as many of those fighters destroyed as possible before they close to phaser range," the Captain ordered in a clipped tone.

"Aye sir, torpedoes standing by," said Tora eagerly. He had been cheated of using his new toys in the first round. Now he was getting his chance.

"Commander T'Entreia, have they detected us?" Commander Eckland asked.

"They know we're here, but they have to close the distance if they're going to hit us with torpedoes thanks to the sensor probes putting out so much sub-space interference," she reported. "The decoys that we left in orbit are transmitting the false warp signatures. They should be reading as ten Conestoga-class transports to their sensors."

Captain Macintyre grinned at his science officer. "Good. Keep an eye on those decoys, and instruct them to begin an evasive course towards the local asteroid belt. Make it look like they're trying to get into cover." T'Entreia nodded and began transmitting the instructions.

"Beginning torpedo barrage in ten seconds," reported Tora, his finger hovering over the launch button in anticipation.

"Five seconds."

The tension ratcheted up as he counted down. This time everyone knew that this was no longer a defensive game. This was offense.

"Launching torpedoes," Tora called out and immediately several processes began happening in rapid succession as he pressed down the launch button.

The first torpedo in the launch tube got magnetically accelerated out and as it travelled down the tube it had a warp field imparted upon it and a warp sustainer coil kept it running. As soon as it was out of the launch tube it fired its own impulse thrusters and began its 9 light second journey to its target. Micro-seconds later the next torpedo in the launcher was dropped into the tube and launched, then a third, then a fourth, before it had to reload and recharge. Two seconds later the process began again.

The torpedoes began with an initial speed of 0.7c then as their sub-light thrusters kicked in their speed increased to 0.95c and engaged an erratic attack pattern. Within half a minute they reached their first two targets. Two Jem'Hadar fighters that were on point got the full brunt of the first eight torpedoes. They were hit from multiple vectors, which overpowered their shields and were destroyed by the last torpedoes punching through their armour and detonated from within.

Three Jem'Hadar fighters peeled off for the local asteroid field while the remaining fighters stayed close to the two Cardassian cruisers. The next torpedo barrage was launched by both the Ajax and its two escorts, now that their targets had entered range of the Decatur and Revanche's torpedoes, for a barrage of sixteen torpedoes.

This time they were ready. Laser thin beams of Jem'Hadar polaron and Cardassian phaser beams lanced out to engage the incoming torpedoes, attempting to detonate them before they could reach their targets. Jamming was heavy, which distorted the Cardassians and Jem'Hadar's targeting systems, but one by one the advanced scanners on the Keldon-class cruisers picked them out and a beam of energy intercepted and destroyed the torpedoes. All but six were destroyed and they sought out their targets. The Jem'Hadar. One by one the torpedoes hit, all with their warheads set to maximum yield, and took down their shields and crippled two of the fighters, while the last only lost its shields, but they had finally closed the distance.

In retaliation the Cardassian cruisers launched their own barrage of plasma torpedoes. The torpedoes were launched from vertical launch tubes mounted in the humped back of the cruisers. Six in all were launched from each cruiser for a total of twelve before they went into a reload cycle. Each one travelled along its own course in the general direction of the three Federation ships.

On the bridge of the Ajax tension continued to mount as the second and third barrages were launched, and the tension continued to mount as T'Entreia announced, "Incoming plasma torpedoes, impact in approximately forty seconds."

"Resetting phasers to point defence mode," replied Tora.

"Hold fire as long as possible, fire only if necessary. T'Entreia, keep trying to spoof those torpedoes before they can lock onto us," the Captain ordered. "Where are those last three Jem'Hadar fighters?" he asked.

"They're seconds away from entering the asteroid belt. They seem to be limited to short range sensors, but they should still be picking up on our decoys," T'Entreia replied.

The Captain smiled a little. "Good. That should limit their manoeuvrability in there," he said as he turned back to the viewscreen that was still showing a tactical view of the battlefield. Lines that represented the incoming plasma torpedoes path showed that they would pass only a few dozen kilometres away from his three ships, and the five remaining Dominion warships were still closing in on his position.

"What's the status of those two Jem'Hadar fighters we hit?" the Captain asked.

"Their shields are down and they seem to have taken some heavy damage, but they're still closing, albeit struggling to keep up with their remaining compatriots," reported Tora, then he began to furiously type in commands into his console. "Plasma torpedoes have locked on. Firing phasers!"

Instantly rapid fire phaser beams lanced out from the Ajax's Type 8 phaser banks, reaching out to destroy the incoming enemy ordinance. Unfortunately it also gave the other torpedoes something to triangulate the position of the Ajax and they went after the Excelsior-class cruiser with a vengeance. Every phaser bank on the Ajax, as well as the Decatur and Revanche lit up with thin beams of golden-orange phaser fire, destroying all but two plasma torpedoes that managed slip through and impact heavily against the Ajax's shields protecting their dorsal and ventral flanks, and some of the plasma energy managed to bleed through the shields, leaving dark scorch marks on the dorsal primary hull and ventral secondary hull.

The bridge shook heavily from the dual impacts, but this time everyone held on and kept their posts.

"Shields are down to 75%, minor damage to both the primary and secondary hulls, no hull breaches to report. Sickbay reports minor injuries," reported the ops officer.

"Enemy vessels have closed to phaser range," Tora reported.

"Target the crippled Jem'Hadar fighters first. Destroy them before they use their own ships for suicide runs on us," the Captain ordered promptly.

"Phasers locked on and firing," said Tora as the phasers fired again, this time in pulse mode. Powerful bolts of phaser energy pounded the two crippled fighters and quickly reduced them to flaming wrecks, then he shifted his phaser fire on the remaining Jem'Hadar fighter, tearing through its weakened shields and pummelled the tough armoured carapace and managed to breach its anti-matter fuel pods, destroying the fighter in a flash of matter/anti-matter mutual annihilation, but before it died it managed to launch a pair of torpedoes.

"Incoming," was all Tora could say in warning before one of the torpedoes impacted the forward shields of the Ajax and the other continued on towards the Revanche.

The Revanche rolled hard to port to present its stronger starboard shields and took the hit like a prize fighter taking it on the chin. The Cardassian cruisers surged forward, charging between the Ajax and its escorts with all of their heavy forward phaser banks firing yellow phaser beams. For a few precious seconds the Revanche's shields were overwhelmed and a Cardassian phaser beam burned through the armour protecting the torpedo pod, vaporizing everything in its path.

By happenstance the Revanche's torpedo launchers had just gone through a reload cycle and four torpedoes were armed and in the tubes and when the phaser beam hit them all of the enriched anti-matter in the warheads interacted with the matter surrounding it and reacted. Violently! The Revanche's torpedo pod exploded and took with it most of the impulse engine assembly and a significant chunk of the saucer, sending the remains careening forwards and the warp nacelles went flying.

One nacelle headed in a relatively harmless tumble into space, but the other was propelled into the side of the passing Cardassian cruiser. Spinning in space it crashed into the cruiser's shields and quickly overwhelmed them with both sheer mass and speed. The highly energetic warp plasma contained within the nacelles spilled out into space and also with the nacelles impacted directly into the cruiser's hull, burning through its outer hull and proceeded to incinerate everything in its path. The cruiser began to list as they lost attitude control.

The second cruiser got treated to a violent frenzy of broadsides from both the Ajax and the Decatur's phasers. Powerful blasts of nadion infused energy bolts impacted into the passing Keldon's shields and were promptly torn down, exposing the much weaker armoured hull. Within seconds the Cardassian cruiser's hull was heavily pockmarked with impact craters, and brief gouts of flame ejected from multiple hull breaches, the oxygen rich atmosphere having been ignited by weapons fire.

In an attempt to get away from the murderous phaser broadsides the Keldon increased its acceleration to full impulse, which only gave Tora an opening to use one of his favourite toys. Once the Keldon was at a slightly safer distance he launched a pair of photon torpedoes from the Ajax's aft launchers. The first destroyed what was left of its aft shields. The second punched its way through its double pronged tail and detonated from within, ending its career.

The tension on the bridge drained noticeably as everyone sagged in their seats in relief, and Captain Macintyre felt the adrenaline high he had been on slowly come down and threatened to crush him.

"Begin damage assessment, and prepare to send in search and rescue teams to the Revanche," ordered Captain Macintyre, but Commander Eckland wasn't relaxing.

"What about those Jem'Hadar fighters in the asteroid belt?" she asked.

"I think the Maquis have a few surprises for them. T'Entreia, begin scanning the asteroid belt," the captain ordered.

 **((((((((((DWC))))))))))**

 **Dorvan system asteroid belt**

 **Maquis Raiders**

Cal Hudson and his Maquis had watched and waited patiently as the Ajax and its two escorts battled the main force. Now he was smirking with anticipation as three Jem'Hadar fighters entered the asteroid field. Expecting to find only poorly armed refugee transports they came in with an arrogance that bordered on the insane, but Hudson didn't mind it when the enemy made mistakes.

With a simple sub-space micro-burst transmission all hell began to break loose as four Condor-class raiders decloaked and launched a pair of torpedoes each into the rearmost fighter and then cloaked again in seconds. Torpedo after torpedo impacted the fighter's shields which collapsed after the fifth torpedo struck, then from three different directions the last three torpedoes hit and detonated upon impact. They tore three huge holes in the hull and detonated the ship's anti-matter stores, immolating the fighter in a massive explosion.

The resulting explosion sent debris everywhere and hit several asteroids whose course was altered, something the other two fighters weren't ready for as they got pelted with debris. Moments later two more raiders decloaked and made a strafing run with phasers blazing, weakening their shields. As they accelerated deeper into the asteroid field one of the raiders launched a torpedo that strained their shields to near breaking point.

Like a pack of wolves the raiders decloaked and cloaked in groups of two's and fours at random. Another pack of four raiders decloaked and strafed the weakened fighter, finally breaking through its shields and stripped away multiple layers of armour before they cloaked again, though not without losing a pound of their own of flesh. Its aft cannons spoke with a spread of phased polaron beams. One beam struck one of the raider's starboard wing which sent it careening into an asteroid, destroying it in a brief explosion.

Hudson piloted his own ship into a another attack run with three others, this time his target was the stronger vessel. With a snap roll around a smaller asteroid his gunner launched a pair of torpedoes and fired phasers at maximum firepower along with the other three attackers. Multiple phaser blasts rocked the fighter as it hovered over its damaged comrade and returned fire with multiple polaron beams. One beam struck the trailing raider in the cockpit and punched through the shields and out the other end, leading to its death.

Another double tap of torpedoes launched from the three surviving raiders as the first eight struck. Half went for the crippled fighter while the other half went after the stronger one. The weakened vessel lost its shields after being hit by the first three. The final torpedo penetrated the fighter's dorsal armour and detonated from within, pushing away it brethren in death and consequently saved it from instant destruction as the first two of the four torpedoes heading its way missed and instead detonated after passing them.

The photonic shockwaves buffeted every ship in the asteroid field and forced a number of cloaked vessels to decloak and raise their shields to full power. Like a pack of angry wolves after a bear the Maquis ships went after the last remaining fighter with phaser blazing, stabbing again and again until they broke through the shields and began carving ugly black scars into its armour.

Hudson took his raider into a tight roll around a large asteroid and approached the fighters underbelly. "Fire all phasers," he commanded and his crew complied. Rapid fire phaser pulses ripped into the armour, leaving large impact craters and eventually blasted through the armour. Spying an opportunity a Maquis fighter launched its last torpedo into the breach and watched as it exploded in satisfaction.

With a tired sigh Hudson leaned back in his pilot's chair. "Call up the Ajax. Tell them that the Jem'Hadar have been dealt with."

 **((((((((((DWC))))))))))**

 **USS Ajax; Captain's Ready Room**

 **An hour later**

A tired Captain Macintyre looked over the casualty lists for his little combat group. It hadn't taken long to recover the survivors from the Revanche, though that was mostly due to the ship being evacuated earlier, leaving behind only a skeleton crew aboard her. Unfortunately most of her lower decks had either been destroyed or heavily irradiated, killing the majority of the skeleton crew, including Captain Hyuk. The poor bastard's first command and he died before the real war could begin.

The Captain put the PADD down with a thunderous crack on his desk, almost hard enough to crack it's display. The casualties had been quite heavy, both for the enemy as well as for both Starfleet and the Maquis. He felt lucky that there were no fatalities among his crew, but those people aboard the Revanche were still under his command.

A moment later the door chime sounded. "Come!" the Captain answered and in came Commander Eckland with another PADD.

"Ship's damage reports, sir," Commander Eckland reported. "Commander Macdougan says quite a few of the repairs can be done en route back to DS9, but we've taken a significant amount of damage to our hull armour. One more hit to the starboard side of the engineering hull and the torpedo bay would have suffered an inner hull breach. Luckily the warp drive and EPS system suffered only minimal damage and we're already underway at warp eight. We'll overtake the convoy within another half hour."

The Captain smiled at his XO. "Very good Commander." He quickly noticed her shifting in her seat. "Anything else Stephaney?"

"Sir, I've been in battle before, but it was usually against enemies I've been trained to fight, such as Klingons, Romulans, Cardassians, but the Jem'Hadar..." She shuddered. "I've never seen a race be willing to sacrifice themselves so readily for a cause. Their attacks seem reckless, almost insane."

The Captain shook his head. "No. Their 'recklessness' and insanity has purpose, at least in their minds. They are no different than a fanatic who has been blinded by a cause. I won't even pretend to understand it completely, but we must face it with strength and determination!"

"Aye sir," said Commander Eckland with a small smile before she stood up again. "I think I'll get back to the bridge."

He nodded back. "Dismissed Commander."


	2. Ch:2 Run to Britannica

AN: A second chapter that I hope garners some attention and feedback.

 **Dominion War Chronicles**

 **Ch2: Run to Britannica**

 **Location: USS Ajax, Captain's quarters**

 _Captain's personal log; Terran Date 05.09.2373. We've completed our escort duty and I'm pleased to report that both the convoy and my ship and the Decatur returned to DS9 without incident. We spent only a couple of days at DS9 to make some critical hull repairs before we set off for the Britannica System._

 _Doctor Retzu Zar has discharged the majority of the wounded from sickbay, but we lost almost all of the Revanche survivors on the way to DS9. All due to extreme radiation exposure. I almost suggested euthanasia to end their suffering, but I know she would most likely disembowel me with one of those antique scalpels she keeps on her office wall. I swear, that woman may be a joined trill with five lifetimes worth of experience and a brilliant doctor, but she scares me half to death sometimes._

 _On another note I never thought I would say this, but now I owe Admiral Nechayev one for speeding along the timetable for our scheduled refit. However I now have to suffer the 'honour' of her company as she uses my ship as a taxi service to the Britannica System._

 _End personal log._

The captain leaned back in his comfy chair as he ended his log which was automatically transcribed and saved in the ship's databanks. He looked about his cabin and took comfort in the solid bulkheads all around him. Unlike the officer's quarters on a Galaxy- or Nebula-class starship there were no windows that looked out at the great expanse of space on a ship of an Excelsior-class starship's lineage. What he did have was a large painting of his ship in flight on one of his bulkheads. He never felt comfortable having large windows in his quarters, especially when he was assigned to the Phoenix, a Nebula-class explorer.

A chime sounded from his door. "Enter!"

In came Commander Macdougan with a tall saurian brandy flask in his hand. "I thought you could use a nightcap after dealing with the lady admiral."

James snorted as he sat up and picked up a couple of small glasses from a nearby cabinet. "Admiral Nechayev is certainly a difficult woman to deal with. Fortunately she can be polite company when we're off the clock."

Duncan smirked a little. "And she's not a bad looking lady." All he got in response was a deadpan look from his old friend.

"I'll try to forget you said that," said James as Duncan poured the saurian brandy into the two glasses, which to James' surprise wasn't the usual dark brown, but light blue. "Romulan Ale? I see you've managed to raid our good doctor's liquor cabinet again."

Duncan chuckled as he finished pouring. "She knows her spirits, plus this stuff is high quality Romulan Ale. A gift from a previous host I think." He then resealed the flask and offered up one of the glasses, which James accepted with a smile.

"Just don't come screaming to me when she comes at you with one of those antique scalpels of hers." He took a small sip and instantly felt the ale burn down his throat. "Ah!"

Duncan smiled at his old friend's exclamation. "It's been a rough few days for both the ship and this crew, but I've got to say I've never felt more alive."

James chuckled back. "Yes, almost like the bad old days during the Border Wars, only we didn't have as much trouble with the cardassians as we have today with the Dominion."

The chime to the captain's quarters chose to ring at that moment. "Come?!" said James and in came a woman, roughly five foot three with auburn red hair tied back into a braided ponytail halfway down her back, and wearing a standard grey and black uniform with green undershirt and a blue medical coat. She also had the signature markings of a trill going down both side of her body from her forehead and down her neck, and he knew exactly where and how far the spots of this particular trill went. "Hey doc, what brings you to my quarters?"

"I've come to reclaim my property, but I see you have already opened it. That makes it damaged goods in my book, so pour me a glass of that, would you James?" said the good Doctor Retzu Zar, and James Macintyre, master and commander of the Ajax leapt to obey his CMO who promptly occupied his own comfy chair.

She sighed in contentment as she made herself comfortable. "I see being the captain has some perks," said Retzu as she accepted a glass from the captain who reluctantly sat down in another seat, one not so comfortable.

"And I see you've made yourself comfortable. How's your work in sickbay going?" the captain asked.

A dark cloud seemed to darken Retzu's usually vibrant blue eyes. "I wish I could have saved more of the Revanche's crew before we got back to DS9. Unfortunately I just got word back from Doctor Bashir. Captain Hyuk died a couple of hours ago on the operating table. Complications due to extreme radiation exposure."

Both the chief engineer and captain shifted on the couch as the mood quickly changed, as quick as the wind, from light hearted to dark and depressing.

James idly stroked his short bit of stubble growing on his chin. "I didn't know Captain Hyuk that well. My former XO on that ship took command of another Excelsior-class cruiser, the Duquesne, not long after I got promoted to full captain. Still, he was much too young to die."

His two houseguests nodded. "Unfortunately we're going to see a lot more death in this war. My third host, Aami, was a part of the Four Years War, before the launch of the Constitution-class," said Retzu as she stroked her ponytail. "Since then we've pretty much had relative peace for over a century, with only a few border skirmishes here and there by comparison."

The ship's intercom sounded. _"Bridge to Captain Macintyre?!"_ came Commander Eckland's voice.

Jolted out of the conversation the captain answered. "Go ahead."

" _Sir, we've detected four ships closing in on us. By their drive profiles they're definitely Dominion warships."_

With that statement all three senior officers jumped out of their seats and headed out of the captain's quarters, the Romulan Ale completely forgotten.

"Duncan, Retzu, I suggest you get back down to your domains," said the captain as they strode down the corridor to the closest turbolift. His two subordinates nodded and headed for the next closest turbolift. This left the captain alone for a few moments in the turbolift, a million thoughts going through his head as he considered why the Dominion was gunning for his ship. "Damn it admiral, why did you have to pick my ship?!"

 **((((((((((DWC))))))))))**

 **Location: Deck 18, Main Engineering**

A stern Commander Macdougan took off at a run as soon as the turbolift doors swished open. The yellow alert siren had sounded only moments before, and he could feel the ship being pushed to its top speed, but she was beginning to shake a little. A bad sign. It only took him seconds to arrive at main engineering and it was barely organized chaos.

He sought after the officer in charge and immediately walked over. "Watch the damned intermix ratio, we need to keep it in balance or she'll go up like a roman candle!" said the tellarite engineer as she snarled at the half-scared crewmen who were at the warp-core controls.

"Lieutenant Racliss, what's our status?" Macdougan demanded.

Racliss immediately spun on her heel and stood at attention. "Sir, we're pushing the engines to full power, but we're only managing warp 9.2 sir. We overworked the nacelles when we ran from the Cardassian border. The warp coils are beginning to ablate."

Macdougan narrowed his eyes as he pushed passed his tellarite second to look at the status display. "That's because your running the warp plasma too hot and the warp field isn't properly configured."

Macdougan began manipulating the controls, adjusting various settings as the warp field took on a slightly narrower configuration while at the same time lessening the energy slightly running through the warp plasma. He smiled as the ship's speed increased to warp 9.6 and continued to climb further into the red until the ship began to shake as the Ajax hit warp 9.8.

"There," sighed the Chief Engineer. "That should buy us a bit more time."

Suddenly red alert klaxons began sounding. _"Red alert, all hands man your battle stations, I repeat all hands man your battle stations, this is not a drill!"_ came Commander Eckland's voice over the intercom.

"Or maybe not. Check on the aft shield generators, make sure that they're fully operational. Last time we went against the Jem'Hadar we had energy bleed through because the shields weren't properly configured," said Macdougan.

"Aye sir," replied Lieutenant Racliss.

 **((((((((((DWC))))))))))**

 **Location: Deck 1, Main Bridge, Same Time**

Captain Macintyre could feel his ship begin to shake as his ship hit warp 9.8. "Good work Duncan," he said quietly. "How long until the enemy intercepts us?"

"Dominion warships are closing at warp 9.9. Time to intercept approximately fifteen minutes," reported T'Entreia with the exacting, logical voice of her Vulcan heritage.

"Are their weapons armed?" Commander Eckland asked.

T'Entreia reported. "Yes sir, but only their torpedoes. It seems that the fighters are running their engines beyond maximum output. Their shields and polaron cannons are operating at minimal power. However the battle cruiser has the necessary power generating capacity to overtake and maintain a healthy energy reserve for their shields and weapons."

"Alright, I need tactical options people," said the captain.

Tora looked down at his tactical display. "I suggest a long range torpedo barrage, destroy as many of those Jem'Hadar fighters as we can before we're forced out of warp and direct as much power to our aft shields."

"Only problem with that is the aft shields might play havoc with our warp field," said Commander Eckland.

"That would be most unlikely," said T'Entreia. "In this situation I believe the tactical officer's suggestion is the best tactic."

Macintyre nodded. "Agreed. As soon as they're within effective firing range launch as many torpedoes at them as you can. How close are we to the nearest Starfleet formation or outpost?"

Without even looking down at her ever present PADD Commander Eckland answered. "The closest Starfleet presence is our destination, the Britannica system, just one hour away. As soon as we detected the enemy following us we sent out a distress call, but I don't know if it got through."

"Well, hopefully it did get through and the cavalry is on its way, but to be on the safe side we should operate on the assumption that they might not be coming," said the captain as he thumbed the comm. panel on his chair's armrest. "Duncan, I assume that you've been listening, as usual?"

" _Of course I have, how else am I to know how to prepare the ship for combat when I've got so much to do down here. And before you ask, no I cannot give you anymore speed, unless you want me to completely burn out both of our warp nacelles. Which we might just succeed in doing if we maintain this speed all the way to Britannica,"_ replied Duncan.

"Can't be helped. Just keep my ship in one piece for a little while longer, and stop listening in on the bridge, Macintyre out." With that the captain cut the channel.

 **((((((((((DWC))))))))))**

 **Location: Deck 7, Marine Barracks**

At the start of the yellow alert the ship's marine company had immediately returned to their barracks to collect their weapons and don their armour. Unlike the ship's security force who wore gold the marines wore dark green undershirts under their dark grey uniforms and were now donning their armour.

Standing in his MK-II SFMC armoured combat suit Major Kyle Johnson, a dark skinned man with a thin moustache and crew cut hair, studied his men as they finished donning their airtight helmets and a short lived shimmer of personal shields energizing.

"Well boys, looks like the Jem'Hadar isn't going to give us a break. As you know we have a VIP aboard ship, and they seem to have a hard on for her right now. Well we're not going to let 'em have her or this ship. What we will let them have is a belly full of plasma and pool of their own Ketracel White to drown in. Am I right marines?"

"Sir, yes sir," chorused his boys and girls of various species in his platoon.

The Major smiled back at his people. "That's what I thought. Now move out. Double time it!" He donned his own helmet and it's HUD activated as he grabbed both a type 2 phaser and a type 3 phaser rifle and headed out of the barracks, followed by his three best people while the rest of the fire-teams scattered across the ship, securing vital areas of the ship such as the bridge and engineering. In the meantime he had the honour of guarding the VIP.

Outside the door to the admiral's suite a pair of security officers stood guard in basic armour. Both stiffened to attention as the Major and his men approached. At the same time the doors opened and Admiral Nechayev stepped out. "Major, report!" she demanded.

"Ma'am we're being pursued by four Dominion warships, a battle cruiser and three fighters." The ship gave a slight shudder. "Last I heard we are barely staying ahead of them. The captain has ordered me and my men to secure you in your quarters."

The admiral's lips thinned. "No, you will escort me to the bridge. I need to speak to your captain, now!"

"Ma'am, with all due respect..."

"The longer we argue the closer those ships come and the less time you'll have to secure me after I've talked to the captain."

The Major nodded. "Very well, but I want it on the record that I protest this action," he said as he and the admiral began walking towards the closest turbolift.

 **((((((((((DWC))))))))))**

 **Location: Deck 1, Main Bridge**

The Captain was the picture of calm as Admiral Nechayev stormed onto the bridge. "Captain, what's our status?"

Captain Macintyre mentally groaned as he turned his chair to face the admiral. "Well admiral, we're currently running at warp 9.8, but we won't be able to maintain our speed for much longer. Not that it matters, because the Jem'Hadar will intercept us in..." he looked over at T'Entreia.

"Approximately 9 minutes, 38 seconds."

"However we do have a plan to even the odds a little. Before they intercept us we plan on shelling them with a long range torpedo barrage. Tora, how long until they're in effective range?"

Tora looked down at his console. "Just another minute sir, but to make sure that they don't have enough time to stop them all they'll have to get closer. Three minutes should be good enough."

Captain Macintyre nodded back. "Admiral I suggest you observe from the flag bridge on deck six."

Admiral Nechayev's eyes narrowed to slits. "I was not aware that the Ajax had a flag bridge."

He smiled back. "All Excelsior-class starships up to the third flight had them installed. The Ajax was one of the last flight three Excelsior-class cruisers built, so she had the facilities built, but as far as I know they were never used. You'll be far better protected down there behind several decks worth of armoured bulkheads, plus you'll have the same amount of information I get, you just won't have any other ships to command."

The admiral relaxed her shoulders and her eyes opened back to normal. "Very well, I'll leave you to command your ship. Good luck." She turned back towards the turbolift behind the bridge with Major Johnson following in her wake.

The captain then thumbed the comm. system from his armrest controls. "Captain Macintyre to Major Johnson, I suggest you get a fire-team down to the flag bridge. If the Dominion wants the admiral I want them to be disappointed."

" _Aye sir,"_ replied the major.

"XO, get the beta shift crew down to the flag bridge, the admiral is going to need some assistance. As far as I know the LCARS of the flag bridge haven't been updated in a while."

"Aye sir," replied Commander Eckland.

The captain turned to the main viewscreen. "Tactical." Now all he could do was wait for the inevitable. Icons of both his ship and the four Dominion warships following them, and showed the tactical information about their respective combat ranges. Currently they were well out of range of the Dominion's torpedoes, but they were rapidly gaining. He smiled slightly as he noticed that his ship's torpedo range was slightly greater. The seconds seemed to tick by, but he forced himself not to fidget in front of his crew.

At long last the countdown to torpedo range reached zero. "Mister Tora, fire at will."

Not even a second later the two aft torpedo tubes launched four photon torpedoes each in less than a second, recharged and reloaded in less than two seconds and fired again, and again and again. In response the four Dominion warships opened fire with their polaron disruptors in brief bursts of fire. Unfortunately for the Jem'Hadar fighters they didn't have any secondary beam weapons. One fighter moved ahead of the battle cruiser, firing its forward polaron disruptor as quickly as possible, detonating the first two torpedoes, disrupting the guidance systems of the next two, making them veer off-course, only to detonate just ahead of the battle cruiser, slowing it down slightly.

The fighter continued to fire its forward disruptor in rapid fire mode, destroying another couple of torpedoes, but the last torpedo detonated too close, blinding its sensors to the next pair that impacted one after the other in rapid succession. The first destroyed what little remained of its shields, the second punched through its bow and smashed its way through to the fighter's bridge. The Jem'Hadar First and Vorta in command could only stare in shock before, in a blinding flash of light, the torpedo detonated, vaporizing everyone on the bridge and cooking off the ship's onboard anti-matter supplies.

The explosion blinded the scanners on all three remaining Dominion warships, allowing the next set of torpedoes to impact and destroy the last two fighters with no resistance. Multiple torpedoes also impacted the forward shields of the battle cruiser.

Tora smiled. "All three Dominion fighters destroyed, but the battle cruiser's shields are still up. It seems they've transferred their aft shields forward, and they're continuing to gain on us."

"Continue launching torpedoes, and reset aft phaser banks to point defence mode." The captain then thumbed the intercom. "Engineering, status report?"

" _Captain, our warp nacelles are overheating. We've got to slow down sir,"_ said Chief Engineer Macdougan as a sharp whoosh of gas was heard in the background. _"Damn it, lock down that valve! Captain, we've got plasma and coolant leaks down here, and superheated warp plasma has begun to leak out from the nacelles."_

"Captain, they've closed to weapons range. Incoming torpedoes," reported Tora as the battle cruiser launched a barrage of its own.

Multiple large white glowing orbs launched from a trio of launchers, a quad burst from the bow launcher between the pincers and a triple burst from the flanking wing launchers. In response orange-gold bursts of phaser fire erupted from the Ajax's aft phaser banks, resulting in a string of short lived plasma explosions, much smaller in comparison to the photon explosions of the intercepted MK12 torpedoes. The battle cruiser's warp engines glowed brighter as it accelerated even harder and closed in on its prey.

Tora gritted his teeth as he worked his console as quickly as he could, launching another barrage of torpedoes from the aft launchers, even as he increased the aft phasers rate of fire. The status lights for the aft phasers began to turn from orange to red, indicating overuse. "Tactical to engineering, I need more coolant routed to the aft phaser banks."

A frantic Macdougan shot back over the comm. _"Tora, I've got every ounce of reserve coolant going to warp nacelles, just to stop them from overheating. Don't worry too much about the shields, they can take a hit."_

"It's not just the one torpedo I'm worried about, it's the following torpedoes that comes after it," replied Tora as he slowed the aft phaser banks rate of fire to compensate.

The battle cruiser closed the distance as it continued to launch torpedoes, finally coming into disruptor range. Purple-blue beams of polaron disruptor fire briefly connected the two opposing starships, slamming hard into the Ajax's aft shields, followed by a fusillade of torpedoes.

Tora began to sweat as he countered with a barrage of both phasers and photon torpedoes. The phasers swatted most of the Jem'Hadar torpedoes, but three managed to slip past. "Incoming!" Tora warned a second before the first torpedo hit. With a thunderous crash that was felt through the shields everyone lurched forward, making him pitch forward into his console, while the captain and XO were launched out of their seats.

"Damage report!" Captain Macintyre demanded as he struggled back up into his chair, followed closely by Commander Eckland.

"Aft shields are down to fifty percent," said Tora as another disruptor barrage impacted. "Make that thirty percent, returning fire."

This time phasers joined the next torpedo barrage. Long golden-orange lances of nadion particles impacted the battle cruiser's forward shields followed closely by eight photon torpedoes set to maximum yield. The combination of both phaser fire and photon torpedo impacts finally stressed the forward shields enough to momentarily fail. Two phaser beams raked the bow of the battle cruiser just moments after the battle cruiser launched a single brightly glowing torpedo, destroying the launcher before the next torpedo could be launched.

In retaliation a pair of polaron beams fired and rapidly overtook the torpedo, penetrated the Ajax's shields and raked her port nacelle, badly burning the tritanium armour, and listed sharply to starboard from the impact, just as the torpedo passed through the still non-functional aft shields. It homed in on the tiny plasma leak at the end of the nacelle and smashed through the nacelle housing, penetrating a good ten metres in before detonating, igniting the plasma formerly contained by the warp coils and exploded, destroying the coils and blew out a third of the nacelle. The Ajax unceremoniously dropped out of warp in a flat starboard spin with blue warp plasma spewing out into space like an open wound.

Everyone on the bridge was knocked down to the deck as the Ajax spun and the inertia dampeners reset after absorbing ninety nine percent of the G-forces incurred by the violent deceleration from warp.

Captain Macintyre once again got back up from the deck and back into his chair. "Engineering, damage report!"

" _Sir, it's a royal mess down here, we're still picking up the pieces. From the looks of things the port warp nacelle is a lost cause. It's going to take a while to reconfigure for single nacelle operation, but I'm not sure if we're going to be able to reinitiate the warp field with the warp coils in the state they're in. The good news is we still have impulse power and shields, and without the warp nacelles screaming for power I can now divert that energy to the shields and weapons."_

"Understood, keep me posted Duncan. Macintyre out." He then turned to a nonplussed T'Entreia. "Commander, where is that battle cruiser?"

The Vulcan quickly checked the ship's scanners. "It overshot us and is approximately fifty million kilometres ahead on our previous heading. They've come about and are heading straight for us. If I were human I would be terrified."

Macintyre couldn't help but chuckle at his science officer's quip. "Well, in combat there are three options. Run, hide or fight. We've already tried to run, and we're in deep space with not a nebula in sight for us to hide in. I don't see we have much of a choice. Helm, full impulse power on a parabolic course away from the battle cruiser, keep us out of their weapons range for as long as possible and angle the ship so that our strongest shields are facing them."

"Aye sir," said the young helmsman.

"Tora, what's our weapons status?" Commander Eckland asked.

"We still have of our phaser banks, except for a burned out single phaser bank, just above shuttle bay 2. As for torpedoes we're down to 190 standard MK12s and a dozen tricobalt warheads. Enough to give that battle cruiser a decent fight."

Captain Macintyre took a closer look at the tactical plot. At sub-light speed it would take decades to reach the closest star system where they could potentially hide, at least until they were in better shape. In deep space without warp that option wasn't open to him.

"Put up the scans of the Dominion battle cruiser," he ordered. Immediately a schematic of the battle cruiser came up on the view screen, displaying the damage that has been done, and the status of their shields. They were still focused forward. A plan began to percolate in his mind. "Tora, are they still coming straight at us?"

Tora quickly checked his tactical display. "Yes sir, and they still haven't transferred their shields back to normal. Their stern is still protected only by minimal shielding."

Macintyre smiled as everything seemed to fall into place. "Shield status?"

"We have full forward shields, but aft shields are still down to fifty percent," replied Tora.

"It'll have to do. Helm, set a collision course for the enemy battle cruiser." Every crewmember on the bridge turned to look at their commanding office, their eyes wide and in some cases their jaws dropped to the deck. "Don't worry, I'm not ready to die just yet. I intend to shove down every last phaser bank and torpedo we have down their throats. Tora, load the aft torpedo launchers with both photons and tricobalt devices."

Tora's brow furrowed. "Aye sir, loading aft torpedo bay with both photons and tricobalt devices."

A rumble was felt through the deck plates as the ship turned and accelerated, and the schematic of the enemy battle cruiser fell away and changed to a tactical display, showing the distance between his ship and the enemy battle cruiser. In seconds both ships closed to weapons range and the Dominion warship opened fire with a triple burst barrage from both of the still intact flanking torpedo launchers. The bridge shook hard as the torpedoes impacted and detonated on the forward shields.

"Multiple direct hits, forward shields down by forty percent, returning fire," reported Tora.

The six forward phaser banks erupted in golden-orange double lances of energy that impacted heavily against the battle cruiser's shields, along with a barrage of photon torpedoes. Energies powerful enough to vaporize a couple of continents washed over the battle cruiser's shields, forcing them to divert more shield power forward.

"Time to impact?" the captain demanded.

"Thirty seconds," said the helm officer.

"Standby dorsal thrusters, full power, wait for my mark!"

More polaron disruptor beams and torpedoes slammed heavily into the Ajax as she continued on her collision course. She responded in kind with both phasers and photon torpedoes, all the while charging forward.

Commander Eckland looked to her commanding officer. "Sir?"

"Not yet," he calmly said as both his ship and the enemy exchanged weapons fire. As the seconds ticked away Commander Eckland seemed to breathe even heavier as she fingered the phaser attached to her left holster.

"Captain, we must break off!" she tried again.

"Not yet!" said the captain even more forcefully, even as the battle cruiser seemed to loom ever larger in the viewscreen until..."

"Enemy is turning to our starboard," reported T'Entreia.

"Fire dorsal thrusters and come about to port. Continue firing Tora, all dorsal phaser banks!" the captain called out.

The ship heaved as both dorsal and starboard thrusters fired. Golden-orange phaser fire raked across the weaker ventral and aft shields of the battle cruiser. Tora waited for just the right moment then launched a barrage of torpedoes at the enemy from the two aft tubes. Six standard flaming red photons and two pulsating blue tricobalt devices. The photons detonated only micro-seconds from impact, unleashing their pent up energies in a directed manner, eviscerating the meagre shields the Jem'Hadar had left, allowing the true hammer blow to slip in. Both tricobalt devices detonated with enough force to split open a small planetoid and on contact with the battle cruiser nearly half the ship was destroyed in the titanic dual explosions.

Even as the crew cheered their victory turned sour as soon as the subspace shockwave hit, sending everyone sprawling to the deck for the third time this day, and this time something popped and a sharp pain shot through Captain Macintyre's left shoulder on impact. "Okay, computer, make a note in the log, safety harnesses for all seats."

The captain and his crew struggled back up to their feet and back to their stations. "Medical teams to the bridge," he ordered as he looked around the bridge. Most of the bridge crew were up and about, except for Commander Eckland. She had flown forward into the conn console and her head had been snapped into an unnatural position.

The helmsman saw her and knelt down to check her vitals, only for Eckland's body to suddenly turn into a living fluid and punched him straight in the face, knocking him into the ops console. In the XO's place now stood what the captain instantly recognised as a changeling. He tried to move his right hand to grab a phaser, but the changeling rushed him and he fell back into his command chair, further aggravating his dislocated shoulder. Phaser fire erupted from multiple stations, including Tora and T'Entreia's, but had no effect. The changeling leaped up into an air vent and disappeared into the ventilation system.

"All hands, intruder alert. A changeling has been impersonating Commander Eckland. All security teams attempt to capture, but if necessary shoot to kill!" Commander T'Entreia announced over the intercom.

She quickly moved toward the captain and examined his shoulder. "I suggest that you stop moving around, otherwise you'll just make that shoulder of yours worse," she said as she ran a tricorder over his left shoulder.

"Damn it, Commander, just pop it back in, I need to..." he grunted in pain as he tried to get out of his chair.

"Not until the medics arrive, this is a bad dislocation, and while I did learn basic first aid at the academy I am far more knowledgeable in my people's biology than in yours," his science sternly rebuffed.

"Commander, this isn't my first dislocated shoulder, so help me up and I'll pop it back in myself."

"And as your acting First Officer I strongly recommend you wait until the medics arrive," she said as she gently pushed him back into his seat, though moments later two medics entered the bridge.

 **((((((((((DWC))))))))))**

 **Location: Deck 6, Flag Bridge**

" _All hands, intruder alert. A changeling has been impersonating Commander Eckland. All security teams attempt to capture, but if necessary shoot to kill!"_

Major Johnson, and the fireteam of marines with him tensed at the science officer's announcement. _Was the XO only recently replaced or was she the changeling this whole time?_ he asked himself. _There are only two possibilities where she could have been replaced. Our extended stay at DS9 or before she took up her post aboard the Ajax._

The admiral's eyes narrowed as she observed the crew around her. They all stood at their posts, but every last one shared the same look of shock on their faces. All of them young, and all of them both elated and terrified. At the science officer's announcement her stance shifted from regal to something far more predatory. She started eyeing the ventilation system.

"Keep a watchful eye on the ventilation ducts, not just the doors. A changeling has a wide range of metamorphic abilities, including the ability to turn into a cloud according to Odo. Trust nothing!" she ordered as she started pacing the deck.

Major Johnson eyed the admiral for a moment before returning to his hawkeyed vigilance of the room. _She's definitely not acting like any admiral I've ever heard of, or met. She's not even moving like a human anymore._ He heard a noise, something that was definitely not native to the ship or any of its crew. He tensed and aimed his rifle at a nearby vent, but the noise disappeared. He relaxed slightly. A mistake. A sudden tearing of metal sounded behind him and a large mass hit him in the back. His head rang like a bell for a few seconds after he was face planted into the deck and he heard a brief fusillade of phaser fire erupt from his men's rifles only to hear...

"Cease fire or I kill the admiral!" said the changeling. It had chosen a female persona and still shared much of the same features and voice with Commander Eckland. She had coiled herself around Admiral Nechayev like a python, though she still kept a humanoid upper torso and had morphed her hand into a long dagger which was pointing at her captive's throat. None of the marines stood down as the situation became tense as the changeling began to tighten her grip on admiral. "I demand a warp capable shuttle off this ship. Admiral Nechayev here will accompany me as insurance."

"Do you really think we'd allow you to leave with a hostage!? Let her go, and you live. Kill her and me and my men won't have any qualms about vaporizing you on the spot," said the major with a barely hidden snarl.

To both the major and changeling's surprise the admiral laughed. "Besides, I'm not the admiral." In an instant the admiral morphed into a much smaller form. She left her uniform behind and revealed she had turned into a blue terran cat and took off between the coils of the stunned changeling.

The marines got over their shock quickly and fired. Orange beams of energy connected all five marines to the changeling. They kept up their beam fire for several long seconds, watching as the changeling's outer layers turn liquid and dispersed the energy across her entire form, until finally she seemed to go down and ooze into a pure liquid form on the deck.

From his belt Major Johnson produced a small container and held it over the changeling. A thin energy beam emitted from an emitter and began sweeping over the changeling. In seconds it was scooped up and sealed within the miniature brig.

"I see the changeling trap box works as advertised," said an unfamiliar woman's voice that the major didn't recognise. He looked around for the source, but he didn't see anyone. "Down her, you fool!" He looked down and saw only the Russian Blue, whose face he could only describe as smirking up at him with its tail swishing from side to side. "Allow me to reintroduce myself. I am Commander Saeihra Twi, Starfleet Intelligence."

"How do I know that you are not a changeling?" Major Johnson challenged as he pointed his rifle at the cat.

"I'm an allassomorph from Daled IV, a being of both matter and energy. We can take many forms much like changelings." The cat stood up on its hind legs and began to morph and grow, and definitely not the liquid transformation of a changeling. This time it opted for a female form a good half foot taller than the admiral with blood red hair, golden eyes and her athletic and blue skinned body was very much unclothed.

Major Johnson struggled to keep his eyes from wandering below eyelevel. "Um, Commander, may I suggest you put some clothes on?!"

Commander Twi looked confused for a moment and looked down. "Oh, knew I forgot something." She walked over to the discarded admirals uniform and began dressing herself, smirking slightly at the shocked looks from the other officers and enlisted personnel.

"Return to your duties, ladies and gentleman!" she snapped, making them turn back to their consoles. She then tore off the admiral's insignia from her uniform's collar and sleeves. "I believe I need to report to the captain and reintroduce myself. Now that the changeling has been captured there is no need for my ruse."

Major Johnson nodded. "Computer, location of Captain Macintyre?"

"Captain Macintyre is in Sickbay 1," replied the computer in its pleasant female voice.

"Let's go Major," said Commander Twi as she set off at a brisk pace with the major and his marines following closely.

 **((((((((((DWC))))))))))**

 **Location: Deck 5, Sickbay**

As Captain Macintyre lay back on a sickbay bed waiting for the nurse to finish her scans of his shoulder he watched the goings on. Crewman came in every few minutes, mostly wearing the gold undershirts of engineering personnel and coming in with various plasma burns, mostly by stretcher. It was barely controlled chaos, though its master conductor, chief medical officer Commander Retzu Zar, was controlling it with calm professionalism.

The nurse finally completed her scans. "Looks like you were lucky sir, no broken bones, only a dislocation of your arm."

"I could've told you that ten minutes ago when you and your partner dragged me down here. Just pop the damn thing back in its socket and put it in a sling so I can get back to work!" growled the captain, making the nurse cower slightly.

"Sorry sir, but I was under orders from Doctor Zar to bring you down here for a full physical as well. She said you missed your last one," said the young nurse.

"Of course she did," grunted the captain as he sat up. "Just make it quick and get this over with!"

The nurse nodded and took hold of the captain's arm and braced herself. "Stop!" She froze at the CMO's stern voice. "If you pop his shoulder back in like that you'll cause more harm than good. Let me show you." Quicker than a flash Zar stepped in, took hold of the captain's arm from the nurse and none too gently popped the arm back into its socket. "There, now get a sling from that cabinet over there please." As the young nurse hustled to get the requested cloth she turned her icy stare back to the shocked captain. "Let that be a lesson. Don't rush my nurses and you won't have to go through such pain. My Hippocratic Oath compels me to do no harm, but I can inflict as much pain as I like as long as it's for a good cause. Now if you excuse me I do have other patients to attend to."

He could only watch as the scariest CMO in the fleet walked back into the chaos of triage. "I think I'm in love," he mused before the nurse returned and helped him get his arm into a sling. "Thank you ensign." He then stood up to leave only to almost run into Major Johnson and a blue skinned woman wearing an admiral's uniform. "Major, what's the meaning of this, I thought I told you to watch the admiral?"

"He is, I am the admiral," the young lady said as she quickly morphed into Admiral Nechayev, then back into her prior form. "And no I am not a changeling. I am..."

"An allassomorph, yes I know," replied the captain to the consternation of the shape-shifter. "I read the Daled IV mission reports. Salia and her guardian Anya, some sort of princess and her guardian, were allassomorph just like you. I'm surprised that your people are involved."

She nervously looked back and forth along the corridor. "Do you mind if we went somewhere a little more private?"

The captain nodded and led the two into a turbolift. Minutes later the three of them arrived in the captain's ready room, and much to Macintyre's despair it was still trashed. The chairs had been tossed and turned on the floor, a model of the Ajax had been thrown to the deck and one of the nacelle struts had been broken, reminiscent of the damage done to the real one. He gingerly picked it up, but forgot about his recently reset arm and a strong twinge of pain ran up his left arm and into his socket as he reached out to pick up the broken off nacelle. Much to his surprise a blue hand picked it up while he put the model back onto its mount.

"Thank you," he said as he walked behind his desk and righted up his chair, followed quickly by the allassomorph who took a seat for herself before him while Major Johnson took up a guard position not a metre behind her. "I suggest you reintroduce yourself to me. Name, rank and assignment."

The allassomorph straightened in her chair. "Commander Saeihra Twi, Starfleet Intelligence, currently assigned as a decoy for Admiral Nechayev whose whereabouts I currently cannot tell you."

"Because you don't know where she is, standard compartmentalization procedures. How long were you going to keep up the act?"

"Originally I was to maintain my cover all the way to the Britannica System, you weren't supposed to know I was even aboard, but due to the changeling's actions I had no choice but to use my own abilities."

The captain nodded at that. "Very well. Major, I suggest you take Commander Twi back to her quarters. Until I can verify your identity I'm going to have to confine you to quarters for the remainder of your stay aboard."

"Understood sir," said Commander Twi with an emotionless mask that would make a Vulcan seem emotional as she stood up and left with the Major following close on her heels.

The captain reclined back into his seat and closed his eyes, hoping for a few moments peace. Unfortunately it was not to be.

" _Tora to Captain Macintyre,"_ sounded the comm. system.

The captain let out a deep sigh as he straightened up in his seat. "Yes Commander?"

" _Captain we just found Commander Eckland in her quarters, bound and covered in some sort of mucus. I think the changeling kept her here during its stay. According to her she's been tied up ever since we left DS9."_

"G _et me out of this gunk Tora, or I swear to your precious Prophets I'll have your guts for garters!"_ came Commander Eckland's incensed voice over the comm.

" _Needless to say she's a bit upset about her situation."_

Captain Macintyre face-palmed. "That is the understatement of the day. Get her to sickbay ASAP before she has a chance to carry out her threat Tora, that's an order."

" _Aye sir."_

The captain pondered the situation for a few moments, then made a quick decision. "All Senior officers to report to the briefing room for a general debriefing in fifteen minutes. That is all."

 **((((((((((DWC))))))))))**

 **Location: Deck 1, Briefing Room**

A sense of gloom had settled over the briefing room as the ship's senior officers took their seats. All of them appeared not quite at their best, with Duncan being the dirtiest since he was still wearing an engineering protective suit covered in soot and plasma burns. A testament to the dangers of the engine room while the ship was in combat. Doctor Zar looked the most drained and the most bloody, since she had just gotten out of triage. Commander Eckland however was in a fresh uniform, but he hadn't seen her look so despondent before.

"Commander, are you sure you've fully recovered from your confinement?" Captain Macintyre asked.

Her eyes narrowed. "Sir, that bitch kept me in that cocoon for five days, merged with me when she came off duty, both mentally and physically." She shuddered in remembrance. "I just know that I'll never be able to feel clean again. On the flipside I know everything she did when she was masquerading as me. To be honest sir I need to feel useful."

The captain nodded back. "I'm sure you do." He then turned his eye to his CMO.

"Physically she's no worse for wear, except for some minor muscle degeneration from being in bed for five solid days, nothing a little solid exercise won't cure" said Doctor Zar.

With a nod the captain asked, "Alright doctor, what's the butcher's bill this time?"

The doctor stoically looked down at her PADD. "We have a total of ten dead and over sixty wounded, mostly from the engineering departments and damage control crews."

"There are also another fifteen missing, sir," interjected Commander Tora. "They're either in sections that have been sealed off and we can't get to or been..." the tactical officer wilted under the steely gaze of the good doctor.

"Duncan, what's our engine status?" the captain interjected.

Commander Macdougan rubbed at his face a little. "We've managed to switch over to single nacelle operating mode, so I might be able to get you warp 2, maybe warp 3 if I can coax the coils into it, but right now it's just a slim hope. The warp coils are so badly overtaxed it'll be a miracle if we even manage a stable warp field. The port nacelle is a complete write-off, half of the coils were destroyed, the rest have fused together into a large mass."

He leaned back into his seat. "We still have impulse power, but that last thunder run you did, did a real number on the coils. The primary energisers have practically undergone a quadruple bypass, so if you intend to take us into combat, please don't give me too many bumps."

Captain Macintyre smiled back at his old friend. "No promises Duncan. Tora, how's our security situation?"

"We're secure for now sir, the changeling is in the brig behind multiple layers of force-fields, plus the stasis box Major Johnson secured it in. The Jem'Hadar warship however is still relatively intact, even after the beating we gave it. Say what you will about the Dominion, they really know how to build a warship," replied Commander Tora with a shake of his head.

Captain Macintyre looked at the large monitor at the end of the briefing room where a real-time visual of their defeated opponent hung dead in space, slowly spinning on its Y-axis. His eyes seemed to sparkle slightly, something Doctor Zar couldn't help but comment on. "What's percolating in that insane human brain of yours?"

"Commander Eckland, how would you like to get some payback?" he asked with a smirk, which she returned.

"Give the word, Captain, and I'll make the Jem'Hadar regret ever giving chase after us."

"Commander, consider it given. Major Johnson, assemble your troops. We're going to take that ship."

 **((((((((((DWC))))))))))**

 **Location: Dominion Battlecruiser, upper decks**

In an empty corridor six columns of light appeared and deposited six heavily armed and armoured Starfleet personnel. All wearing SFMC armour with phaser rifles up and ready to engage. Commander Eckland in the centre of the formation pulled out a tricorder and began a low powered scan of their surroundings.

"Looks like main power is out, what little is running is being powered by auxiliary generators," said Eckland with a frown. "Life support is at minimal sustainable levels, so keep your helmets on boys and girls. Life signs are indeterminate, but there seems to be a single relatively strong signature three decks below. Registers as a vorta."

Major Johnson nodded back to his superior. "Let's find a way down there. Odds are that vorta is the ship's commander."

Commander Eckland nodded, but put a hand to her left ear, activating the built in communicator. "Captain, we've got our beachhead. You can begin transporting the rest of the marines."

Moments later eight more blue columns of light appeared, depositing a full eight man fire-team who quickly spread out and made room for the next fire-team, then the next and then the next.

"Major, stay with the beachhead forces and begin sending your fire-teams on search patrols. I want every cubed centimetre of this ship searched and cleared out," Commander Eckland ordered. "I'm going after the vorta."

"Aye aye sir," replied Major Johnston as he shortly after began to organise his men.

Eckland's squad moved forward, moving slowly down a long and empty corridor and quickly found a broad circular stairway. There was only one problem. There were dozens of Jem'Hadar bodies littering the stairway, all badly burned by hot plasma, the source being a ruptured plasma conduit, its plasma having been vented into the compartment and was now cold and shut down. The team continued down, deeper into the ship and found more bodies of dead Jem'Hadar littering the deck.

" _Commander Eckland, be advised that we've lost the transporter lock on you, some kind of inhibitor field,"_ said Captain Macintyre over the comm.

"Understood sir. We're closing in on what we believe is the ship's command centre. Stand by," said Eckland, just before a blast of plasma nearly took her head off and she dropped to the deck. "Well, that confirms it. Return fire!"

The marines already in cover opened up with their phaser rifles, firing in brief pulses of accelerated nadion-plasma bolts, taking down the first two Jem'Hadar that had dropped their shrouds and fired at their commander. Commander Eckland rolled back into cover and brought up her own rifle and fired off a couple of rounds, hitting a charging Jem'Hadar in the chest and neck, dropping him to the deck. A plasma blast followed that clipped Eckland's left arm, but thankfully didn't penetrate her armour's shields, though they dropped to half strength.

"We need to finish this. Ready stun grenades!" Eckland ordered as she reset her phaser to full auto, followed by half her squad, while the other half loaded their 30mm grenade launchers slung underneath their phaser carbines. As one they launched their grenades in long lazy arcs through the doorway into the command centre, releasing massive blasts of light and sound, deafening and blinding the defending Jem'Hadar who didn't stand a chance as the whole squad rushed into the command centre and proceeded to stun them into submission.

When the 'all clear' was sounded by the marines and herself Commander Eckland breathed a sigh of relief as she surveyed the room. A vorta lay prone on the ground, a female in dark purple garb with a sizable bruise forming on her left temple. She smirked as she began to secure the prisoner with cuffs and tied her down to a nearby console.

"Let's see what secrets you have in your databanks," Eckland mused to herself as she opened up her tricorder and interfaced with the ship's systems. The first thing she did was shut down the transporter inhibitor field blocking their transporters, easing her mind and the possible risks. Within minutes the tricorder began translating the massive amounts of data from the Dominion language to Federation Standard, and her normal straight face turned into a smile, then a grin, and finally into an evil smirk and started to laugh long and hard, startling the marines who were guarding the command centre.

Commander Eckland's face turned red as she realized how she looked and physically reined herself in with a brief huff, but a smile was still on her face as she tapped her communicator. "Captain, you are not going to believe what I've found in this ship's databanks."

" _What? What did you find?"_ Captain Macintyre asked.

"Not over an open channel, sir, beam me back in a few minutes, there's a lot of data to download," replied Eckland as the data downloaded into her tricorder. She noticed a subtle flashing from a nearby console. She examined it and her eyes widened as she slapped her communicator. "Ajax, emergency beam out. Now! Damn it, Now!" and Eckland, who quickly picked up her tricorder, and every Starfleet Marine and their vorta captive disappeared in columns of light, just before the Dominion battle-cruiser's warp matrix destabilised and exploded, destroying the ship and everything and everyone left onboard.

 **((((((((((DWC))))))))))**

 **Location: USS Ajax, Transporter Room 1**

A huffing Commander Eckland materialized on the transporter pad as she experienced the sight of Dominion warship exploding all around her as the transporter whisked her away, still holding the tricorder in her hands. She got her breathing under control and turned her tricorder right side up and checked the data she downloaded and sighed. "It's all here." She smiled as she got off the transporter pad after the marines that beamed off with her. "Chief, how many managed to get off in time?" she asked the transporter chief.

"We managed to get everyone off in time, thanks to your warning," said the smiling chief, a smallish caitian male with visible large fangs.

"Good work, chief, and convey my thanks to the rest of your team," said Eckland just before she left the transporter room, where just outside she almost collided with Captain Macintyre.

"I heard there was some excitement over there," said the Captain.

"Yes sir. Taking the command centre when we did was a stroke of luck that I really don't want to rely upon in the future. We also took the vorta commander prisoner and I managed to download a good sixty percent of the ship's database before it exploded. It's all in here." She held up said tricorder and handed it to Macintyre. "If you excuse me sir, I need to doff my armour and hit the showers, followed by a nice long sleep."

Macintyre smiled back. "Permission granted, in fact I insist," he said as he felt a whiff of pungent sweat coming off his XO now that her helmet was off and her normally tied up hair was loose and slick with said sweat.

Commander Eckland let out a small chuckle as she marched ahead while the captain gingerly opened up the tricorder and took a quick look inside. "Interesting," he mused to himself as he walked to the nearest turbolift. "Bridge."

" _Bridge to Captain Macintyre,"_ said Commander Tora over the intercom. "Go ahead."

" _Sir, the Sutherland has just made contact with us and is on an intercept course. Time to intercept is roughly fifteen minutes."_

"Great, then they can help expedite our immediate repairs. I'll be on the bridge shortly Commander. T'Entreia, I assume you're still at your post?"

" _Yes sir, I haven't left it since my shift began,"_ stated the Vulcan science officer.

"Good, because I've got something that's going to really test your skills," said the Captain, just before the turbolift doors opened and standing just to the side of the doors stood T'Entreia. "Eckland managed to download a significant amount of data from the Dominion warship's databanks, only problem is most of its encrypted and some of the data isn't complete either. I need you to start to work on decoding and translating the data into a useful format." He handed T'Entreia the tricorder, who took it with the most intense look he had ever seen in the normally unemotional vulcan's eyes.

"I'll get to work on it right away," said T'Entreia as she left the bridge, surprising the Captain.

"Where are you going Commander?"

T'Entreia raised one of her perfectly groomed eyebrows. "A secure science lab." With that the turbolift doors closed.

Macintyre shook his head. "Succinct as always. I'll be in my ready room, Tora. You have the bridge."

As Commander Tora acknowledged his captain, Captain Macintyre made his way once again back into a comfy chair and punched up his desk terminal.

"Computer, display the names of everyone MIA and dead in the last action."

"Working!" replied the computer and the names began to scroll down the page, at the same time he began to compose condolence letters on a PADD.

 **((((((((((DWC))))))))))**

AN: That took longer than expected to finish. Any helpful criticism is much appreciated.


End file.
